Jacks War
by Demon Xiao
Summary: Jack goes to war to revenge his wifes death.
1. So It Begins

Jacks War  
  
  
Chapter One: So it Begans  
  
It was a clear crisp morning in Flowerbud Village. Everything was in place. The dew was setting, the sun was rising steadily, and the birds began their early sonnets.   
One thing was wrong though. A war. The peaceful country the small village rested in was at a war. World War II in fact.  
  
Jack had been recruited in the army to fight. His farm had been raided by soldiers. All his animals were slaughtered, his house burned to the ground, and his beloved wife Maria, was tortured and burned alive at the tree beside the pond, by a single man who Maria shot while helping Jack defend the farm. The same with the other households. Except Jack was the only one, who lost a loved one. Jack vowed to find and make that one man pay for what he and the other soldiers did.  
  
and so the story continues through Jacks eyes.....  
  
The plane was now over the landing zone. I was anxious to get into battle hoping to find him... "Hey buddy, you ready"? One of the men in my platoon, named Michael. He was a city guy, with a country accent. "Ready as I'll ever be" I said over then loud sound of the roaring engines. Our luitenent was signaling to us.   
  
"Alright men, we are over our landing zone. When you hit the ground take cover and head for this church in his small town". Our luitenent, A.K.A. Luitenent Jet, pointed at a small church in a town. My heart raced as I heard the sound of anti-air fire near.   
  
  
"TEN SECONDS"! We bowed our heads as Luitenent Jet said a short prayer, and the green light came on...  
  
I was the first to jump. The force of the my cord line whiplashes my body and opened my parachute. All I could see was light flying everywhere. I watch as fellow country men were ripped apart by swarms of bullets from the machine guns below.  
  
And then I hit the ground. I did as Luitenent Jet told me. I readied my gun and charge through the birages of gunfire. Out of the darkness came two Nazis. I froze, everything went in slow motion. The fog from their breaths got faster and faster as they got closer. Two shots fired out. I executed to be hit, but the Nazis went down.  
  
Luitenent Jet ran up to me, and helped me to my feet. "Get to the meeting point, and dont freeze like that. See the enemy, shot the enemy". Jet started of ahead of me.   
  
I ran as fast as I could to the town. When I got there the place was overrun with the enemy. Our troops where behind sandbags, cars, and corpses. I then saw someone I was glad to see. I ran over to him. He was behind a pile of sandbags near the towns wall. "Jack, when did you join the army"? "I did after you did Cliff". Cliff had joined the army before me. Green ranch was burnt to the ground mine. Last time I saw Ann she was devastated. Her horse cliff had been fatally wounded during a air strike.   
  
The barricades we were behind were taking a beating. When it stopped a Luitenent came over to us. "The next time they stop firing, We will give recovery fire. I want you two to go to that building over there". He pointed to a building that had been given its share of explosions. We nodded yes. "Good, just be ready when I give the signal".  
  
The Germans stopped firing again. "RECOVERY FIRE!". Shots rang out as we ran toward the building. I got in first. I gave recovery fire as Cliff sprinted toward the building. Just as he was almost there, he stopped, looked at me, and fell to the ground. 


	2. Cliffs Down

Chapter Two: Cliffs Down  
  
Cliff went down. I rushed out in the hail of gunfire and dragged him into the building. "MEDIC, MEDIC!!" I screamed as I laid him on the floor. Cliff looked up to me. "Jack... Give this to Ann". He held out an envelope to me. "Cliff dont talk like that, your going to make it!" I lied, he had been shot in the chest, it was covered in blood. "Jack, tell Ann...I said... I love her. Cliff looked at me with cold eyes, and his hand fell to the floor.  
  
The medic came rushing in and immediately started checking Cliff. The medic stopped and slowly got up. "He's gone, theres nothing I can do". My body grew heavy. Hatred burned in my heart. I took the letter in Cliffs cold hand, and stuffed it in my satchel. Luitenent Jet came through the doorway with two other men. "Get up stairs with these RPGs (rocket propelled grenades) and take out those bunkers across the street". I nodded and headed up the stairs with the two other men. We got to the windows and spotted the bunkers. What surprised us though was two panzers headed toward the city gates.  
  
"TAKE OUT THOSE PANZERS!". I rested the barrel of the RPG on my shoulder and aimed at the tank. One push of the button and the rocket was screeching away. It hit the tank head on and stopped it dead in its tracks. Same as the other one. After the tanks we set our sights on the bunkers.  
  
I filled with rage as I fire another round. Men went flying as the sandbags protecting them exploded. Once the bunkers were destroyed men rushed to the smoking tanks and opened the hatch. A German started to come out of the smoldering tank, but one of ours pointed a pistol to his head and shot clean through it. He shoved him back in and through a grenade in. "FIRE IN THE HOLE". Men jumped back as the grenade went off. The same routine for the other tank. I rushed down the stairs and into the street.  
  
I readied my gun and headed out to battle. Hailfire of bullets were still being fired. I got in an alley beside the building I was in. I held my gun out and fired at the closest Nazi. He fell to the ground. I took cover a gunfire zipped by and hit the wall protecting me. Out behind me I saw shadows run by. I got down and readied myself. I could hear German talk from the window behind me. I took a grenade from my belt, and threw it through the window. I ran from the alley and got down behind a overturned truck.  
  
The grenade went off sending one of them flying out the window in a ball of fire. One of them had managed to survive. I took the pistol for my holster and shot him in the leg. He went down, and started to crawl. I fired another round and he went down for good. An hour later the gunfire stopped. We had taken the town the Germans had occupied. We made the Germans that survived bury the dead. I watch as the same German that killed Cliff bury him. A tear rolled down my check. I opened my satchel and took out the letter Cliff gave to me. I opened the unsealed letter and read the contents.  
  
Ann  
If your reading this, then I didn't make it.  
I loved you with all my heart. Take care  
of our son. Dont give up on life. You have so  
much to live for. Dont forget me. I Love You...  
  
Cliff  
  
I felt heavy as I closed the letter and sealed it in the envelope. Luitenent Jet walked up to me. "Private, we have a special mission for you". "Sir, why me"? "Well the bravery you showed today proved that you were the man we need, pack your gear"  
  
"Yes Sir". 


	3. The Mission

Chapter Three: The Mission  
  
I was anxious to learn what my mission was, that was so important. The day after the town was taken, I was sent to a generals headquarters in the town hall building. I walked up the steps into the building. A young man directed me to the generals quarters. I walk up three flights of stairs and entered a large room. There were three sergeants, a Luitenent, and the general. What surprised me though was that the general was Mr.Green from Green Ranch. "Oh Jack, come in". I walked into the room and positioned myself in front of a chair near the general. "Have a seat...Well Jack the courage and skill you showed yesterday proved that you are the man for this mission". "Thank you sir".   
  
"Onto the briefing". The general signaled to a sergeant to turn off the lights. Another manned a projector. The first picture showed a German supply depot. "This is the one of the Germans major supply depots. If we can destroy it we can cripple the Germans of weapons, ammunition, and fuel. Your entry is this town nearby. Your going to be air lifted to the drop point and parachute outside of town. You next objective is to find a disguise to infiltrate the depot. Once inside, sabotage the supplies with C-4 explosives we issue to you.   
  
If you can we would like you to take out this man". The next picture on the screen made my blood run hot. The same man that killed Maria was one the screen. Visions of the her death, and his cold face rushed through my memory. "This is Andrew Phillips, he is guilty for war crimes, and treason. he was sentenced to death, but before we could carry out his sentence, he escaped for the prison he was being held in and joined the German army".  
  
"Were going to send you out tonight. Good luck". "Uh sir". "Yes". "Can I talk to you privately"? The general nodded to the other men. They walked out of the room. "Mr. Green, when did you become a general"? "Well Jack, I served in WWI. By this war I was promoted to general. But before than I settled in Flowerbud before those bastards came and burned it down". "Sir, I have some terrible news, about Cliff".   
  
Mr. Green now had a concerned look on his face. "Yesterday during the battle, Cliff was fatally wounded". Mr. Green had his face in his hands. "Before he..passed on he gave me this letter for Ann". I handed him the letter. "I'll have a messenger send it back home, Jack can I be alone please"? I nodded and walked out of the room. I could hear soft weeping coming out of the room. I walked out of the town hall and into a nearby building. It was being used for a barracks. I got to my cot and got some sleep. That night I woke up and got my gear ready. At the airstrip where the plane was waiting, they explained how the C-4 and the remote for it worked. They also issued me a silenced pistol. I got aboard the plane, and it took off. 


	4. Start Mission

Chapter Four: Mission Start  
  
We were over my drop point. I felt nervous as the private first class that was with me signaled me to jump. I jumped. My rip cord opened my parachute. I looked down below. It was sunrise. I could see the countryside as the sun rised. I was going toward a small farm. I landed into the field. I took cover in a small wooded area near the farmhouse.  
  
I pulled out my knife as I got near a dirt path just outside the woods I was in. There was footsteps coming my way. It was a German soilder, alone...the perfect target. As he passed the bush I was behind, I jumped out grabbed right below his neck and slit it. I dragged his lifeless body into the wooded area. blood drenched my arm, I didn't want to stain his uniform. I unclothed him and dressed myself is his uniform. I felt sick as I put it on. I threw my knife away and took his weapons. I concealed the silenced pistol, and put the C-4 charges in the backpack he carried. I continued by walking down the path he was going. I remembered the quick crash course in German I got as I was in the drop plane. As I walked down the path I heard scream behind me. I ran toward the screams. The farm I had seen before was on fire. Greyish images ran through my mind. My farm on fire, Maria, Maria getting shot. The visions stopped. I was filled with rage, a terrible fiery rage. I ran as fast as I could to the farm. A women was on here knees with a gun to her head. All I saw was Maria. I ran to the German, and took out my pistol. I saw as the German turned a tried to aim at me but it was too late for him. In a steady fast walk I fired two rounds. He fell to the ground...dead. The women started screaming. I rushed over to her and picked her up. I carried her to the woods and put my hand over her mouth.   
  
All the commotion alerted three of the dead guys buddies. They saw him on the ground. The started searching for his killer...me. They checked one of the unburned buildings, then some haystacks, and finally near us. The women's eyes, wide open, and filled with terror started tearing up. The German got closer. I pulled out my pistol and aimed at him. I started squeezing the trigger just when he got right to us, but then One of the other soldiers yelled for him. He turned around, looked back, and ran off. "Ma'am do you know any english" I whispered to the women. She nodded her head. Now im going to take my hand off, if you scream we will probably be killed. She nodded. I took my hand off her mouth. "My..my..my h..h..husband..d...dead" She started weeping silently. I hushed her and held her in my arms. She reminded me how I felt. "I have to go now, stay her and you'll be alright". She nodded again. She collapsed on the ground and weeped. I put my pistol away, and got back on the path. An hour or so I was at the town gate with a windmill outside it. Two Germans were guarding it. They hadn't seen me yet. I found a small truck with a kerosene can. A haystack was near the windmill. I took some kerosene and lit up the haystack. Black smoke rised as I ran for cover. The haystacks flames grew high enough to touch the windmill. The windmill was now ablaze. A siren went off. Ten or so Germans were out now trying to put the fire out. I ran in and helped. As we put the fire out I acted casual as I walked into the town.  
  
My objective was on the other side of town. To get there I had a inside guy. He was in a truck near an old garage. I wiped some sweat off my brow and walked on.  
I saw devastation through the town. Houses, shops, and buildings torched or just not there. I felt as if I was walking through Flowerbud. I found the garage they talked about. He was there waiting in the truck. By then it was dark. "Its me". The truck driver looked at me. "Get in". I got in the back of the truck. We drove off. An hour or so later we arrived at the supply depot. "Good luck...you'll need it." I got off the truck. Nodded to the guards. they opened the gates. I walked in. I paused for a minute, looked around, and saw him. He was in a jeep heading for one of the factories. I remembered, I had a mission to do first. Destroy the supply depot. 


End file.
